Rise of the Hawk
by Hawktalon878
Summary: This story takes place after the current Warriors books.  StarClan decided that there should be five clans again and created FlashClan out of former rouges and kittypets.  Their first leader's courage earned them respect.  Now their true stoy begins.


Chapter 1

Hawkkit blinked awake as the weak dawn light dappled the floor of the nursery. He sat up and stretched his legs. The nursery felt empty now. The previous night their denmates, Falconkit and Treekit, had had their apprentice ceremonies. Hawkkit thought longingly of his own apprentice ceremony that lay a moon away. After a moment he pushed the thought away. _ Thinking about it won't make it come any sooner, _He thought.

He then walked wearily over to his brother, Earthkit, who was still sleeping peacefully near their mother Silverfoot.

"Wake up," he whispered while prodding him with his paw.

"Okay, okay I'm up you can stop poking me if you don't mind..." Earthkit whispered back, eyes still closed. He got up slowly, stretched, and looked over at Hawkkit.

Hawkkit felt himself choke as he saw the slight glaze that covered Earthkit's eyes. Earthkit had never been able to see properly. He could see outlines of things and colors, but not details. He also couldn't follow movements very quickly. At night he could barely see anything at all. Hawkkit, on the other hand, had excellent eyesight, better than any of his clanmates Silverfoot often said. Hawkkit had promised himself that he would be Earthkit's eyes from very early on and had kept his promise from that point on. There was really no need though. Earthkit was perfectly able to take care of himself. He never let his vision, or lack thereof, get the better of him.

"Let's go." Hawkkit mewed, determined not to let any sadness creep into his voice. Earthkit hated it when other cats acted sorry for him.

Together they snuck out of the nursery and into the main clearing. Hawkkit glanced around to make sure no one was watching, and then laid his tail on Earthkit's shoulder, the signal to go on. They slipped around to the back of the nursery and moved aside the leaves they had placed there, revealing a hole in the bramble wall. They crept through the hole and along the well beaten trail behind it until they came to a clearing concealed on all sides by the bramble bushes.

They came to this clearing every morning before their mother, Silverfoot, woke up. Here they practiced battle moves and hunting just like apprentices. Hawkkit had never been one to wait for things to happen; if things weren't going fast enough for him he would do something himself. That's why when he had found the small hole and clearing he immediately thought of using it for secret training. Hawkkit and Earthkit each walked to a side of the clearing and turned to face each other.

"Ready?" Hawkkit mewed. Earthkit nodded.

They hurtled across the clearing toward each other. At the last second Hawkkit jumped to the side, narrowly missing Earthkit. Earthkit skidded to a halt and spun around.

Hawkkit jumped from side to side, never staying in one place for more than a few seconds. He felt bad about using Earthkit's eyesight against him, but he knew an enemy warrior would, and he wanted Earthkit to be ready.

Earthkit's eyes twitched from side to side. Hawkkit had told him to do this so that the enemy would be less likely to guess about his eyes. Hawkkit dashed forward and lashed out with his front paw, claws sheathed. Earthkit took the hit to the side of the head, but managed to land as Hawkkit landed. This went on for some time until Hawkkit leaped high into the air, twisted around, and landed squarely on Earthkit's shoulders. He collapsed beneath him, and Hawkkit quickly pinned him down.

"Fine, you win," Earthkit said.

Hawkkit rolled off of him and he sat up.

"Again?" Earthkit asked.

Hawkkit looked up at the sky. The sun was climbing higher in the sky. "No," he said, "we should get back. Silverfoot will be up soon."

They made their way back through the tunnel. When they reached the hole they stepped through slowly, watching, in case anyone might see them. They carefully replaced the leaves and snuck back around to the front of the nursery. Earthkit went right back into the nursery, but Hawkkit walked up to the camp entrance and looked out at the forest beyond.

The forest looked so calm, and Hawkkit felt himself relax. He looked out as far as he could into the forest. The shadows seemed to move as he watched.

No, they were moving! Hawkkit looked closer. He could see the eyes of cats shining from the shadows. He scented the air. There was a strong cat scent coming from the forest, but it wasn't Flashclan scent.

"Attack!" Hawkkit yowled as loudly as he could. "We're under attack!"

"What!" yowled Burnningpelt, who was on guard. Then looking more closely he spotted the now rapidly moving shadows. "You're right! Attack!"

Immediately cats started pouring out of the warrior's den. "Protect the nursery!" his father, Shiftfoot, yowled. "Apprentices protect the elder's den." Torrentpaw nodded and streaked off toward the elder's den. The other apprentices followed him.

Hawkkit tore across the clearing, dodging around cats. He skidded to a halt inside the nursery.

"Get behind me!" Silverfoot yowled. Hawkkit huddled beside Earthkit. Now he could hear cats flooding the clearing. He heard war cries and yowls of fury as cats hurled themselves into the battle.

He watched as a large brown tom ran across the clearing and flung himself at Silverfoot. She knocked him to the side and raked her claws along his side. He yowled in pain but rounded on her and slashed at her muzzle. Blood flowed from the gash he had made onto the floor.

Hawkkit couldn't watch any longer. He looked at the side wall of the nursery. That's when he saw another warrior, this one a gray tom, pushing his way through a hole in the nursery wall. The cat saw him and snarled. Hawkkit backed away in fear. The warrior advanced on him. Then Hawkkit saw Earthkit paralyzed by fear staring at the approaching warrior.

Fury filled Hawkkit. He would not let him hurt Earthkit! He flung himself at the intruder, claws unsheathed. The warrior recoiled in surprise. Hawkkit landed on his shoulders and sunk his claws in. A yowl of pain escaped from the tom's mouth, but Hawkkit ignored him. Instead, he sunk his teeth into his back. He tried to throw Hawkkit off but he held on. Finally the cat collapsed and Hawkkit stepped off. He bent down by his ear and hissed, "You will never hurt him!"

The cat scrambled to his feet and raced out of the nursery. Hawkkit looked back at Earthkit. He was now huddled right behind Sliverfoot. Hawkkit decided that he would be safe now. He jumped out of the hole, landing in the clearing.

Outside was total chaos. Cats clawed and bit each other, rolled on the ground, and leaped through the air. Hawkkit searched for the grey tom, but couldn't find him. As he was looking around the clearing he saw his father, Shiftfoot, fighting off two warriors. Then something caught his eye. A cat whose pelt was so dark she looked like a shadow was sneaking up behind Shiftfoot. He raced across the clearing and leaped at her.

She paused for a moment, her eyes jerked from Shiftfoot to Hawkkit. Hawkkit lashed out at her muzzle, but she reared back onto her hind paws. Hawkkit rolled to the side just as she crashed down on the spot he had been just moments ago. As she recovered he slashed his claws along her side. She didn't seem to notice and rounded on him. She slashed at his muzzle but he reared back and crashed down on her. Before he could trap her, she flipped him over and pinned him down. She slashed his ear. He yowled in pain but the pain soon died down. He glanced around the clearing.

During the battle he had been unaware of his surroundings but now he could see that the invaders were starting to retreat. Not many remained in the clearing. Suddenly a movement caught his eye.

Shiftfoot was racing across the clearing toward them. His pelt was covered in blood but fury burned in his eyes, a low growl rumbled in his throat.

His attacker's eyes jerked from him to Shiftfoot, her hold loosened. Hawkkit took the opportunity to off balance her. She stumbled to the side and he scrambled up, poised to attack. She crouched down ready to leap.

"Come on Shadowpaw!" a cat called from the entrance.

She turned and bared her teeth at Hawkkit one last time, then raced out of the clearing. Hawkkit watched until she was gone, then slumped onto the ground, suddenly aching. Shiftfoot ran up to him and checked to see if he was hurt.

"I'm fine," Hawkkit mumbled, out of breath.

"Are you sure?" Shiftfoot asked. "Should Shineheart check you before you go back to the nursery?

The nursery! Hawkkit suddenly remembered Earthkit! Was he okay? Summoning his last bit of strength, Hawkkit took off running toward the nursery.

"Wait!" Shiftfoot called after him.

Hawkkit ran toward the nursery at full speed and almost crashed into Twigstar, who was coming out. Hawkkit skidded to a halt and stared up at him.

"They're okay," Twigstar said. "Sliverfoot's got a few scrapes but she'll be fine, and Earthkit doesn't have a scratch on him."

Hawkkit breathed a sigh of relief.

"Hawkkit!"

Hawkkit turned around to see Shiftfoot. "Go see Shineheart now!"

"Shineheart is working hard," Twigstar said to Shiftfoot. "She will get to every cat in due time. I'm sure Silverfoot can look after him until she arrives. Meanwhile, there's something I want to discuss with you."

"Well..." Shiftfoot said, obviously not wanting to leave Hawkkit.

"I'm sure that Silverfoot is more than capable of watching over him until Shineheart arrives." Twigstar mewed to Shiftfoot.

"Alright" Shiftfoot resigned and he and Twigstar padded off to his den. Hawkkit watched them go then entered the nursery.

Silverfoot immediately ran up to him and began to check him as Shiftfoot had done. "Are you okay?" she asked. "What happened? Did you fight someone?"

"I'm fine!" Hawkkit said his voice a little stronger now.

"Are you sure?" Silverfoot asked.

"Yes!" he said, pulling away.

Silverfoot looked like she was about to argue, but just then Snowpaw, Shineheart's apprentice poked her head into the nursery.

"Silverfoot," she said, "would you mind lending a hand? Shineheart needs someone to get herbs for her, and all the apprentices are either hurt or have other jobs."

Silverfoot glanced at Hawkkit.

"He'll be fine," Snowpaw said.

"Well ... okay," Silverfoot said. "Earthkit, look after your brother." Silverfoot and Snowpaw walked out of the nursery, and Hawkkit sat down.

"Thanks ..."

Hawkkit looked up and saw Earthkit walking over to him.

"For what?" he asked.

"For, you know, saving me," Earthkit replied.

"Oh, don't mention it," said Hawkkit. "I mean, we're littermates. We need to look after each other."

"Yeah, well ..."

"Excuse me," a voice interrupted from the entrance.

Hawkkit's head jerked around to see Twigstar standing outside the nursery, apparently the talk he had had with Shiftfoot hadn't taken very long. "I need to talk to you, Hawkkit," he said.

"Oh, okay," Hawkkit said. He followed Twigstar out of the nursery, leaving Earthkit sitting alone. Hawkkit expected Twigstar to stop, but he continued straight into his den. Hawkkit stopped outside for a moment.

"Come on," Twigstar called from inside.

Hawkkit padded into Twigstar's den. Inside the den, he motioned for Hawkkit to sit on the other side. Hawkkit sat down and wrapped his tail around his paws.

"Hawkkit," Twigstar began, "we have been talking about your ... adventure today. You showed bravery and skill, but also a large lack of judgment. We have thought about your own good and the good of the clan. We decided that action must be taken."

Hawkkit looked at his paws. What were they going to do to him? Stop him from becoming a warrior? They couldn't! Shiftfoot would never let it happen!

"We think," continued Twigstar, "that you should start your apprenticeship a bit early."

"What?" Hawkkit yowled in surprise.

"Yes," Twigstar mewed. "You showed you have potential, but you need to learn to use your skills. If you don't you could be a danger to the whole clan, but if you learn you could be one of our greatest assets. Now, we will hold the ceremony a little later today. The sooner we get you started the better. You should go back to Earthkit. Tell him the news, but let him know that he'll have to wait a little longer for his ceremony."

"Okay, Twigstar!" Hawkkit said, and raced out of the den. He ran all the way to the nursery at full speed, excitement coursing through him and giving him new energy. He burst through the entrance to find Earthkit sitting where he left him, apparently deep in thought.

"Guess what!" Hawkkit's voice squeaked in his excitement.

"What is it?" Earthkit asked looking up.

"Twigstar decided that I can become an apprentice early!" Hawkkit exclaimed, feeling like he was about to burst.

"What?" Earthkit yowled, surprised showing on his light brown face. "I've never heard of that before, not even when I listened to the elder's tales. And it seems like they know everything that's ever happened in this forest."

"Yeah, but apparently Twigstar's going to do it. I can't believe I'm going to be an apprentice. Tonight I'll be sleeping in the apprentice's den!" Hawkkit said.

"Am I going to be an apprentice too?" asked Earthkit.

"Oh... No, sorry. You'll have to wait like everyone else," Hawkkit answered, his excitement dissipating as he remembered that Earthkit would not be an apprentice for another moon.

"That's okay," Earthkit said, seemingly unaffected by the news. "I never really expected I would. I hope you enjoy your new life, Hawk 'paw'."

"I'm sure I will-" Hawkkit began when suddenly a voice erupted from the clearing.

"What?"

Hawkkit and Earthkit ran to the entrance to see what it was. Outside they saw Shiftfoot talking to Silverfoot. Her back was arched and her neck fur was bristling.

"You can't actually have agreed to that plan! You call yourself a father, you piece of fox dung!" she hissed, eyes full of rage. "I'll never let you do it!"

"Calm down," Shiftfoot said, trying to keep his voice calm. "Let's talk about this. I don't think you understand this completely."

"Fine! But if you don't convince me soon you'll wish you'd never been kitted!" Silverfoot spat back.

Together they padded out of the clearing, Shiftfoot calm and Sliverfoot bristling.

"Don't worry," Earthkit said to Hawkkit. "Silverfoot just doesn't want to put you in any danger, but you were great today and Shiftfoot will get her to understand. Meanwhile you should get some rest. If the ceremony is today your day is about to get even crazier, and you'll need all your energy."

"You're right," Hawkkit said, padding over to his nest. He curled up in his nest and closed his eyes.

"Earthkit?" he said.

"Yes?" Earthkit replied.

"I'll miss you in the apprentices den."

"I'll miss you, too," Earthkit said.

After that Hawkkit was swept away into sleep.

What felt like a heartbeat later, he felt a paw prodding at his side. At first he rolled o the side, trying to go back to sleep. But then he remembered what was happening and his eyes shot open. He bolted upright and looked around him.

Silverfoot and Earthkit were the only ones in the nursery. "The ceremony will be soon," said Silverfoot.

'_I guess Shiftfoot convinced her, although she still seems really on edge...'_Hawkkit thought.

She walked over and began to groom his pelt. He just sat there wondering about the upcoming ceremony. Who would his mentor be? Would they be able to go out right away? He thought about this as he was groomed. Suddenly a voice called from the clearing.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather before the high tree for a clan meeting."

Silverfoot gave him one last lick. "Well, you look as nice as you ever will. Go on."

Hawkkit hesitantly stepped out into the clearing and took a seat near the front of the crowd. He looked up at Twigstar as he began to speak.

"FlashClan, today our camp was attacked by ShadowClan. Thanks to our warriors and apprentices, we were able to defeat them, but we had the help of another clan member. Hawkkit joined in the battle as well, showing great courage, and fought beside his clanmates. He demonstrated excellent instincts for battle and loyalty to his clanmates. It has been decided that he will begin his apprenticeship early."

At this a few gasps rippled through the crowd, but most cats looked as if they already knew. Twigstar waited for the noise to die down, and then continued.

"Hawkkit, please step forward," he said. Hawkkit tentatively stepped in front of the high branch. "Do you, Hawkkit, give your allegiance to this clan, and promise to defend it even at the cost of your life?"

Hawkkit forced his voice to keep steady. "I do," he mewed.

"Then from now until you earn your warrior name, you will be known as Hawkpaw."

Hawkpaw sat up a little bit straighter. He was an apprentice now! Even after thinking about it, it was amazing to know he was an actual apprentice.

"I, Twigstar, will mentor Hawkpaw. I will pass down to him everything my mentor, Flashstar taught me." Twigstar finished and leaped down in front of Hawkpaw. He touched his nose to Hawkpaw's, and he licked his shoulder in return.

For a moment all was silent. Then a voice rang out, Earthkit. "Hawkpaw!" Suddenly the crowd erupted in cheers. "Hawkpaw! Hawkpaw!" they called.

Eventually, the cats began to return to their dens. The crowd disappeared until only he and Twigstar were left in the clearing.

"You should get some rest."

Hawkpaw looked up at the sky, suddenly realizing that it was dark.

"I slept during the day, so I'm rested," he said.

"Well then," he replied. "Why don't we go out now?"

"Into the forest?" Hawkpaw said. "Right now? Really?"

"Sure, why not," Twigstar mewed, and headed off toward the camp entrance.

At first Hawkpaw hesitated. He had never been outside camp before. But he was with Twigstar so he'd be safe.

"Are you coming?" Twigstar called from the entrance. Then he padded through it. Hawkpaw raced after him, into the cool dark forest.


End file.
